Living The Happy Ever After
by MrMrs-SiriusBlack
Summary: Sucked into the twilight books Lauren starts mixing things up. Jasper never like Alice or Edward much so when Lauren comes to Forks he loves it and starts felling love that only comes with having a mate, will he and Lauren make it or will Edward and Alice try and stop him have his happy ever after. lemon in later chapters. Please read and leave your comments
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Twilight or any of the characters. sorry about any spelling mistakes or grammar mistakes. please leave comment and any idea's for future chapters, I am willing to look at them and try and see if they go with how I am thinking the story will go.**

* * *

Hi, my name is Lauren and I am a huge 'Twilight' fan and I am in love with Jasper Whitlock. "Lauren, turn the light out and get to bed" my Gran screamed up to me well am off to sleep to dream about vampires and wolves. I woke up with a start, there was a complete stranger standing over me. "Get up sweetie, your going to be late for the plane." The strange but beautiful woman said. "Who are you" I said starting to freak out. The woman rolled her eyes at me "I am your mother, now come on your going to be late""late for what" I snapped the woman huffed "your going to your uncle Charlie for the school year remember. Your flying out to America today so that you are ready for school in two weeks. Now get ready"I don't have an uncle Charlie I though hang on I don't think I have any family out of Scotland well I have one aunt but she stays in Germany. So now I am freaking out. "Wait! I don't know what your talking about I have a school and awesome school ,well as awesome as a school can be but it is all here in Scotland" I was yelling now "not only that I don't know you" I paced up and down my room thinking about what the hell was happening "lauren" I herd someone say my name but I was to busy pacing "LAUREN." I stopped and turned around it was the crazy woman who said she was my mum but that's impossible my parents died when I was younger , my mum died when I was 3 years old bad health. So It was just me and my dad until I was 16 he die in a fire, he was a fireman he died to save two 4 year old kids, he was my hero. So this crazy woman telling me she's my mum it made me snap. Fwi I have a temper. " OK I have had enough! You are not my mum and I am not your daughter so tell me why I am going to do anything you tell me " I screamed at her waving my arms around like crazy. The woman just looked at me like I slapped her. "Lauren" she said quietly " I know am not you mum and that your 17 now but you have seen Charlie and he loves you like a daughter the doctor said that you might have some memory loss and am sorry you don't remember me but you wanted to go to Forks to visit uncle Charlie and Bella will be there with you, you'll love it I promise." She continue to try and confront me. I sat on the bed beside her, I got a sharp pain in my head "ahhhhh"I yelped putting my head in my hands "are you ok" the woman ask concern in her voice. I didn't answer right away memories flashed into my head , I remember the woman her name was Tess she was my dad's friend from before he died. "I remember Tess, and am not going to go to the skate park with out a helmet again" I said with a dry laugh. " ohhhhhh" she laughed with tears in her eyes and relief on her face "now you relay need to get ready, your all packed all you need to do is get ready we have two hours to gate to the airport" "ok Tess I will go to get ready now and sorry for freaking out earlier" I said sheepishly, don't get me wrong on the inside I was still freaking out but I needed time to think "no problem Lauren you just got your memoirs back you have a right to freak out a bit" Tess said with a laughter " now get ready, you can use my shower gel" Tess said wiliest going out my room and back down the stairs. Now she left it gave me time to look around the room I was in. It was empty with two huge suitcases by the door there was a huge full size mirror by the door I got up to look in the mirror. What I saw made me sigh with relief I looked the same as always, honey blonde hair down passed my shoulders, slim figure with perfected curves if I don't say so my self, 34 D boobs and I stand at a respectful high at 5"10. After I snapped back to reality I went to have a shower with the hot water dripping down my body I stared to think and gather my thought as to where I was and what I am doing here. Well everything here is almost the same except I didn't live with Tess sure I visited her and yeah she helped me a lot but I lived with my gran, to be honest That is not what I am worried about honest my grans not the best care give so it sad that I won't be able to see her but not world ending, now onto the whole uncle Charlie ,cousin Bella and Forks that all sounds like 'twilight' and I am kind of exited about that, I have came to the conclusion that I am just going to go with it at lest until am 18 and right now I just turned 17 and I have just passed my drives test yah. So I jumped out the shower and got ready quickly I toke longer in the shower than I thought. Putting my shoes on I hear Tess yelling at me to hurry up."I am coming" I yelled running down the stairs with both my suitcases thumping down behind me. When I got to the bottom I smiled at Tess"ready"she asked "sure help me with me bags please" I ask dragging one of the cases behind me to the car. Tess came behind me with the other bag. The ride to the airport was quite once we got there Tess helped me with all the check in stuff and bought me snacks for the long journey. I waited there for Tess to say something, suddenly I was pulled into a hug I hugged back " behave when you in Forks Lauren, and have fun"Tess said with tears running down her face. I laughed with tear going down my face "I will, don't miss me to much" I smiled and went to go to the plane as I heard it been called. " Your uncle Charlie will get you at the airport" Tess yelled to me "ok" I yelled back with a wave. So here I am sitting on a plane going to America to live with someone who is meant to be my uncle I only remember things over the last year like I have watched them not lived them, it sounds that am in the 'twilight' book and here I though my life was going to be boring. The last thing I though before going to sleep was that I was going to make the most of this weird or not I promised my dad before he died I was going to make the most of my life and I was going to do it no mater what and with that though I fell asleep dreaming of a blonde man with a Texan twinge.

* * *

**Next chapter will all depend on the feed back from this chapter so please leave comments, so I can carry on with this story.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own Twilight or any of the characters. sorry about any spelling mistakes or grammar mistakes. please leave comment and any idea's for future chapters, I am willing to look at them and try and see if they go with how I am thinking the story will go.**

* * *

Jasper's POV:

Two more weeks of freedom, there is only two more weeks till school starts again and as usual I would love to stay home and not go to school but that would draw unwanted attention to the family and even though I don't like Edward or Alice I like the rest of the family. I remember when I first came to the Cullen's I came with Alice and she insisted I was her mate but I knew she was lying because Peter my know it all friend from the new born war days told me my mate was not born yet but he also told me I had a better chance of finding her if I was with the Cullen's so I went with Alice even though she is a pain in the ass at times she has her moments where she saves us by keeping the family secret been found out,you see she can she the future. Any after the family got past all my scars we got on well, well except Edward he though he was better because he was better at sticking to the diet, ohh did I forget to tell you that me and my family are Vampires, veg vamps to be exact you see we only eat animal blood except slip ups and I have had the most slips it's hard to stick to a diet after years of eat human blood when ever I wanted. So with his stuck up attitude and him thinking he is better than everyone we butt heads a lot, he can also read minds and can't keep out other peoples head. "I can't help it" Edward snaps at me. "Well try, and stay out my head" I snapped back and when up to my room to read 'War and Peace' it's my favourite book. Wiliest reading I though about going down to Texas and stay with Peter and Charlotte for awhile they understood that just sometimes I needed to be alone, just as that though went though my head I got a text STAY IN FORKS YOUR MATE WILL BE THERE THIS YEAR SENIOR SAME AS YOU P.S SHE IS SMOKING HOT AND SHE IS A FIRE CRACKER WORTHY MATE OF THE GOD OF WAR Peter W I was so happy I text him back THANKS MABE ONCE WE ARE TOGETHER WE CAN COME AND VISIT YOU AND CHAR Jasper W After I texted him I went down stair with a huge smile on my face when I got to the living room the whole family where there just relaxing , Emmett who was playing the xbox turn around when I came in "what are you so happy about, your making me so giddy I feel like I want to giggle like a teenage girl" he said, just encase that made no sense I am an empath. "Yeah Jasper your normally moody this close to school starting" Rosalie said from behind the fashion book. I just smiled and was about to speak when Alice squealed and jumped up and down and grabbed Edward into a hug this got the whole family's attention. "Alice what are you so happy about"Carlisle asked trying to calm her down "Edwards mate will be going to Forks High School this year and she is going to be my best friend and she will be a vampire and Edward will be happy and then when I find my mate we will all be happy and have mates ...well except Jasper " Alice rambled on until I interrupted her."well for your information Alice my mate will also be at Forks High School this year and Peter informed me she be in all my classes" I said with a huge smile. "Ohh this year is going to be great Jasper finds his mate and so does Edward, all we need to do is wait for Alice's mate and we all be happy and whole " Esme squeaked and grabbed both me and Edward in a hug she practically ripped Edward out of Alice's arms. "Ok everyone calm down, I am happy for you both, but we need to make precautions so no one will slip"Carlisle stated calmly that seamed to snap Edward out what ever trance he was in " NO! We need to move I can't dam some poor girls soul for my own selfishness" Edward snapped "what we are not moving because your to much a pussy and don't want you mate. I want mine I have been alone for years more than you and I have be throw a lot of shit I want a little bit of happy. Is that to much to ask."I was practically yelling "Jasper's right we can't just move it's not fair on him or his mate" Emmett said. "Ok we will put it to a vote ok" Carlisle said calmly I just gritted my teeth "well I am staying"I said "I think we should go its Edwards choice"Alice said "And it's not Jasper's don't get me wrong I am not a big fan of humans but Jasper's my twin in everything but blood or venom so if it will make him happy I think we should stay"Rosalie said "think rose" I said "yeah, I agree with my rose Jasper deserves to get laid"Emmett was cut of by Rosalie slapping him in the chest "ahh rose I meant happy ness Jasper deserves happy ness" "well I think we should move it's not far for the two girls they would need to be turned or killed if we got to close to them" Edward stated firmly when he said kill I jumped towards him but was cot by Emmett and Rosalie "you will not touch my mate or I will rip you apart do you hear me" I snarled at him "I will not dam a girls soul " Edward said "well you stay away then but I am not"I said still struggling "ENOUGH" Carlisle shouted "I think Jasper is right if you don't want to get to know your mate that's fine Edward but I will not stop Jasper getting to know his because you don't want yours" he continued "but" Edward started "No...as coven leader my say is final and you have herd what I have to say and that is my final option" Carlisle said I suddenly felt a burst of lust coming from Esme "let's go hunt honey" Esme said to Carlisle and they both ran out of the house with the lust doubling ehhhhhh I so don't want to think about that. "Edward let's go hunting" Alice said "ok" Edward said and went out the back opposite way from Carlisle and Esme smart move. As Alice went to follow she turned to me " that's not far for you to have everyone stay here it's selfish of you"" butt out Alice it is nun of you business and it is Edward that is selfish to want to move the whole family" Rosalie snapped at her Alice just huffed and went to catch up with Edward. "We are happy for you Jasper ""yeah bro you deserve to be happy" Rosalie and Emmett said "thanks guys" I said smiling wiliest going up stairs " remember next week we are going to Seattle to get things for school"Rosalie said "yeah sure that gives me a week to throw out what Alice buys me "I said with a sarcastic smile "fun jazz but It will just be me,you and Emmett Alice and Edward want to go buy them self something about not wanting to go shopping with selfish people"Rosalie said with a laugh "yeah sure it should be fun, and I get back to the normal me before my mate comes" I said with a smile "yeah bro that's the plan "Emmett said "see you later guy "I said wiliest turning to go up stairs "bye" rose and em said together.

* * *

**Please leave comments.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own Twilight or any of the characters. sorry about any spelling mistakes or grammar mistakes. please leave comment and any idea's for future chapters, I am willing to look at them and try and see if they go with how I am thinking the story will go. **

* * *

Lauren POV:

I woke up when the plane landed, I slept most of the second plane ride I had to swap planes at some place I was to tired to see wear but any now that I have landed in Seattle I got my hand luggage and head out to get my suitcases. I got my suitcases and headed to the front of the airport, this is where Tess said 'uncle Charlie' was going to get me. The thing is I don't know who Charlie is or what he looks like so I was hopping he knew what I looked like. At the front of the airport there was a man in a police uniform with a sign in his hand saying 'LAUREN' I stopped he looked exactly like Charlie did in the 'Twilight' movie. As I walk towards the man I was thinking how cool it would be if I was somehow stuck in the 'Twilight' books"uncle Charlie " I asked as I approached him. I was pulled into a hug "hi Lauren how are you, come on let's get these bags to the car"Charlie said wiliest pulling one of my suitcases to his car, witch happened to be a police car "yeah sure"I said wiliest fallowing him to the car. On the way back to Forks me a Charlie started to talk"Tess told me that Bella was coming to Forks" I asked "yeah but she will miss two week of term" Charlie answered "cool that means she can take the attention off of me when she comes woohoo"I said with a laugh "right here we are" Charlie said as we pulled into a nice two story house"it's only a two bed room house but when I heard Bella was coming to I decided to convert the basement into a bedroom for you to have it has it's own bathroom and shower so I hope you like it" Charlie said wiliest helping me get my bags into the house" no that would be an awesome room. Next week do you think you could drop me of at Seattle so I can get school stuff and a car " I asked Charlie wiliest dragging my case down to the basement. WoW this room is AWSOME it is painted purple with black fluffy carpet with a huge double bed with purple and black sheets, it also had two bed side cabinets and a huge wardrobe agents the wall "sure I can take you but I can't stay I have work" Charlie said wiliest come down behind me with my other case "do you like it Tess said you like purple and black"Charlie asked "wow yeah I love this room. And it's okay I want to buy a car anyway" I said "well I will leave you to unpack then I will phone a take out for dinner" Charlie said then he turned to go back up the stairs. " yeah thank for everything" I said "no problem shout if you need any help" Charlie said then shut the door. So now I know that I am in a universe just like 'Twilight' and to be honest I am exited instead of freak out, so now I am making a list of things I need for my room and for school I also hope I still have all the money I had in my word anyway back to my list T.V, stereo, CDs, DVDs, sports gear and school stuff ok that a good enough list for now. I unpack all my cloths and put my shampoo and stuff into the bathroom witch was awesome to. I once again looked around my room it looks empty but that will change once I bought a tv and stuff at lest my room has a window I could sneak in and out of it so that was a plus, not that I sneak out a lot but it is good to have that option just incase.

- 1 week later -

Lauren POV

"Come on uncle C" I shouted to Charlie from the front seat of the police cruiser. The last week has been great me and Charlie get on great I do most of the cooking and he Is explaining the rules of American football to me. So here I am waiting on Charlie to get into the car so he can drop me off at Seattle, so I can get all the stuff I need , I am wearing black skin jeans with black cowboy boots, with a white vest top and a black leather jacket. My blonde hair was straight and I had my make-up lightly applied and now I was ready to go to Seattle, I leaned over to the wheel of the car a beep the horn. " ok ok am here keep your hair on " Charlie said wiliest getting into the car. Once we where at Seattle I was just about to get out when Charlie asked " you sure you don't want to wait until I can get some time of to come with you""no it's ok and remember you are buying that truck from Billy for Bella" I reminded him"yeah I remember and thanks for the idea Bella will love it and you two won't have to share your car or go in my car"Charlie answered yes I know that he got her the tuck anyway but I gave him the idea to get it before Bella got here "no problem see you later tonight and if I am late there is a plate of food for you in the fridge" I said "thanks, you are to good to me. Now go and have fun and get all you need" Charlie said " bye" I said wiliest getting out of the car. I waited till I could no long see Charlie's car I turned to walk into the mall and walk into some rock solid " ooof sorry I was not watching where I was going" I said wiliest looking at the person I walked into " no problem Darlin." He said with a smile "I am Jasper, Jasper Hale and you are ?" OMG Jasper the Jasper, God of war he looks exactly like the movie with honey blonde hair and lovely gold eye, he tall taller than me maybe about 6'2 I snapped out of my thoughts quickly "Lauren , Lauren Jones I just moved here" I finally answered he smiled down to me "I was getting my school stuff I go to Forks High school" he said " me to I be going into senior year. Am hear to buy stuff for my room and school oh and a car. You here yourself" I asked " no,well I guess I am now I was here with my twin and he boyfriend but the have seamed to have ditched me. Do you need any company?" He asked " sure cause I don't know where anything is I need to get a car but I can get that last I need pen and pads and the books for school and a TV and stuff for my room " I started to list of everything I needed "come on we can get the school stuff first then we could look for everything else after ok " Jasper said wiliest grabbing my hand when he did a spark went throw me "wow what was that"I said "nothing, I tell you later" Jasper said nervously "I know what you are " I blurted out "WHAT"Jasper yelled and pulled me closer to him.

* * *

**please leave comments.**


End file.
